the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
NeS2 Post 1752
NeS2 Post 1752 continues Britt: The Legend, which Arkng Thand is reading. Gebtulus Simonious has gotten married to Locretia after his previous wife, Junia, died in NeS2 Post 1752. Nyneve is her handmaiden and she helps keep Locretia's opium habit a secret with Britticus. After Askia left, Gebtulus hired a new guardian for his house and Cathia Imperator of Armenia arrives this day. He had expected a man but Cathia is a woman. She proves her skill with some amazing archery and she is accepted, despite Gebtulus' prejudice against her gender. Post Britt the Legend: Chapter Three President Thand keeps reading... So it came to pass that Gebtulus married Locretia-'' '''Gebtulus:' Just as well. She's livelier than Junia but still empty-headed. Prettier though. ''-and Nyneve was made her handmaiden. Locretia treated her well though; Britticus the slave made sure of that, on pain of revealing her opium habit. Even though he was pretty sure Gebtulus already knew about it, and didn't give two figs, Locretia didn't know that. Gebtulus was in a dither for a long while over the loss of his best ally AND the immortalization of his most hated enemy, all in a single stroke no less. But one day, he was so happy that he actually whistled whilst walking through his villa, instead of whipping some random slave.'' Random Slave #1: Not really an improvement. Instead of abusing our backs, he abuses our eardrums. Give me a good whipping any day. Gebtulus charged into Locretia's room, and Nyneve carefully shoved the opium behind a strategically placed array of pots. Gebtulus: Wife! Make yourself presentable. My new enforcer is arriving today! Locretia: Oh? Er. Yessssss? She was of course a bit loopy from the opium, but Nyneve quickly intervened. Nyneve: I will see to it that the lady is dressed to suit. She never called him 'master', refusing to let go that last shred of pride, but Gebtulus was in a good enough mood that he didn't even notice. She sent a sour look at his retreating back and turned to the task of making her lady presentable. When her task was done, she managed to excuse herself, and tracked down young Britticus, who was growing into a fine, strapping young man. Nyneve: So what's all the fuss about? Britt: He's found a replacement for 'Death'. Some Armenian mercenary, the right hand of his queen. Supposed to be the greatest living horseman AND the greatest living archer. Nyneve: Oh? What's his name? Britt: Eh, it's some foreign gibberish. In good solid Latin it comes out to 'Imperator'. Nyneve: 'First citizen'? Britt: Yes, apparently, his family has been the right hand of the Armenian royal dynasty for some time. There's some ruckus out in the villa court at that moment, and Nyneve hurries back to see Locretia out to the event. The slaves line up, in order of rank and seniority, with Britticus near the front. The villa gate opens, and with very little fanfare, a horse trotted in bearing its master. She was a woman. Dressed in very nonfeminine leathers, and unhelmeted, she had a long ponytail of pitch-black hair that dangled below her waist, and striking blue eyes. She had a bow and quiver strapped to her back, a sword on her hip, a dirk on her other hip, and a bandolier of short knives slung from left shoulder to right hip. Gebtulus: Well? Where is he? '' He was looking behind the woman, clearly expecting someone else. The woman arched an eyebrow, and dismounted her horse with an elegant ease.'' Woman: I am... Cathia Imperator, in your tongue. Gebtulus: *sputtering* A... a WOMAN?! Cathia Imperator frowns slightly. Cathia Imperator: That is correct, sir, I am female. Gebtulus: Preposterous! A woman cannot be the greatest horseback archer alive! Cathia Imperator rolls her eyes, mutters something about narrow-minded Romans, and plucks a knife from her bandolier. Gebtulus pauses from his rant to widen his eyes and back up, opening his mouth, when Cathia flings the knife to a point in the villa wall high above, clear across the courtyard, where it twangs slightly as it sinks into the wall. Then she draws her bow with blinding speed, fires an arrow straight up, before releasing another arrow that strikes the first arrow, thereby adjusting its aim so that it angles and instead strikes the knife imbedded in the wall. Gebtulus' jaw has dropped. So have several of the slaves', including Britticus. Nyneve, however, is smiling. Nyneve: I *like* this chick... Category:Post Category:NeS2 Post